Ne pas se fier aux bruits
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: On entend de drôle de bruits dans la chambre de Sasuke et Naruto... Rien de tel pour stimuler l'imagination d'un certain sensei pervers... yaoi?
1. Chapter 1

Ben voilà… Le premier chapitre ou peut-être rien qu'un One-Shot… Mais je l'aime bien quand même

Voilà se qui me passe pas la tête quand j'ai rien à faire à 2 heures du matin…

Ne pas se fier aux bruits…

La team sept avait une mission banale… Se rendre à Suna no kuni pour apporter un message au Kazekage du village, autrement dit : Gaara. Ils y étaient arriver sans trop d'encombres et avait décidé de dormir dans une petite auberge. Malheureusement, ils ne restaient plus que trois chambres… Il avait donc été décidé que Sakura dormirait dans une chambre, Kakashi dans une autre et Naruto et Sasuke dans la même, ainsi que dans le même lit. Sakura avait alors protesté énergiquement disant, vouloir dormir avec le beau brun ténébreux qui avait soutenu qu'il préférait dormir avec un crétin blond plutôt qu'avec un marshmallow rose complètement timbré. Sakura vexée d'être ainsi traiter par le brun n'avait rien ajouter et avait tristement rejoint sa chambre… Mais voilà ! Pendant la nuit, des bruits plutôt étranges se faisaient entendre dans la chambre des garçons…

Kakashi endormit profondément, rêvant de son livre préféré se fit soudainement tirer de son sommeil par trois petits bruits ventant de sa porte…

-Mmh ! Entrez ! Gémit-il.

Se souvenant qu'il avait fermé la porte à clef le ninja copieur crut bon de se lever et d'ouvrir la porte… Il vit devant lui une fille aux cheveux rose et au regard vert émeraude portant un pyjama bleu avec des cochons roses à ailes…

_-Pourquoi des cochons ? Se demanda-t-il avant de se dire qu'il était ridicule de penser aux décorations du pyjama à cet instant._

-Kakashi-sensei ?

-Que se passe-t-il Sakura ? Demanda le sharigan en baillant.

-Je… J'entends de drôles de bruits venant de la chambre de Sasuke et Naruto ! Dit-elle.

-Ha ?

Le ninja surpris, suivit la kunoichi aux cheveux roses jusqu'à la chambre et effectivement… On pouvait entendre de drôles de bruit…

-Mais pas comme ça crétin ! Tu me fais mal ! Cria une voix qui semblait être celle de Sasuke.

-Mais je fais de mon mieux ! Je te jure ! Puis c'est toi le crétin ! Cria alors le blond.

On entendit alors Sasuke hurler et gémir de douleurs (de plaisirs ?). Sakura commença à paniquer tandis que le sensei devenait rouge en se souvenant de son livre fétiche…

_-Ils auraient du me demander quelques livres… J'aurais été ravi de les aider… Pensa Kakashi._

-Il faut aller voir ! Il se passe quelques choses ! Paniqua Sakura.

L'argenté la regarda et se dit que si il disait ce qui se passait à la jeune fille, elle clamserait sur le coup…

-Heu… Sakura, je suis sûr que se n'est qu'une petite bagarre entre ami… On va les laisser arranger ça tu veux ? Dit gentiment mais fermement Kakashi.

-Mais je…

Kakashi la regardait de son unique œil l'air sévère et la jeune fille obéit… Le sensei quant à lui, regarda la porte en écoutant les gémissements de douleurs de Sasuke et les excuses de Naruto…

-Je t'avais dit que t'aurais du demander conseil à notre sensei !

-Mais Sasuke, je te dis que je n'arrivais pas à le réveiller.

Il eut soudain une envie maladive de surgir dans la pièce pour les surprendre… Il pourrait toujours dire qu'il s'inquiétait si il lui demandait quoi que ce soit… A l'hurlement de l'Uchiwa il ne se retint plus et ouvrit la porte pour regarder ce qu'il faisait et… Cela le surprit…

Sasuke avait un espèce de piège à souris sur l'index droit qui saignait et Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de le lui enlever sans le faire de mal… Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux…

-Kakashi-sensei ! On a essayé de vous réveiller tout à l'heure mais ça n'a pas marché ! On n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de ce truc ! Dit Naruto visiblement paniqué.

Kakashi les regarda avec des yeux comme des soucoupes… Ne s'attendant pas à ça… Et surtout déçu… Il fut tenter de refermer la porte et de les laisser se débrouiller mais se dit qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son élève dans cet état…

Fin !

Sasuke :…

Naruto :…

Keyko-san :…

Sasuke : Je ne suis pas assez débile pour me faire piéger comme ça !

Naruto : Je ne m'excuserais jamais devant ce baka !

Kakashi :…

Keyko-san : Des protestations Kakashi-kun ?

Kakashi : Nan… Mon rôle est parfait !

Naruto : Et en plus tu n'as même pas fait de yaoi !

Keyko-san : Tu voulais être avec Sasuke ?

Naruto :…

Keyko-san :… BIEN !

Alors… Soyez indulgent… Il est deux heures du matin… Et je m'ennuyais… Les fans de SasuNaru… Désolé XD.

_PS : Je vais peut-être faire une suite si les gens veulent…_


	2. Chapter 2

Journée Gâchée.

Kakashi en était sûr ! Quelque chose se tramait entre Naruto et Sasuke. Et d'ailleurs… Il avait entendu une conversation plus que… Subjective !

-Pourquoi est ce qu'on a du faire cette stupide mission sous la pluie ? JE HAIS LA PLUIE !

-Arrête de te plaindre ! Baka ! Puis je t'invite chez moi ! Je connais un moyen infaillible pour se réchauffer ! Affirma Sasuke.

-Ha bon ? Quoi ? Demanda Naruto surpris.

Sasuke chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Naruto qui rougit légèrement.

-Ha mais… Tu sais… Je suis pas très doué ! Et… C'est là première fois… Sakura est sûrement…

-On s'en fout que tu sois doué ou non puis ça s'apprend ! Moi je veux le faire avec toi ! Pas avec Sakura… Si tu veux pas…

-Si j'ai envie ! Je t'assure… Mais je pensais que toi…

-Si je te le propose A TOI ! C'est que j'ai envie de le faire avec toi… Tu crois pas ? Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir chez moi ET TOUT DE SUITE !

-Oui chef, bien chef ! Dit Naruto au garde à vous.

-Pff… BAKA !

« Mmh… Voilà qui pourrait être intéressant… » Pensa alors notre grand obsédé, j'ai nommé Kakashi.

Là, il était vraiment sûr de son coup !!! Il ne pouvait pas se tromper ! Il laissa un peu de temps aux jeunes… Histoire d'être sûr de les surprendre en plein **_A_**cte avec un grand **_A_** s'il vous plait.

Et alors, l'air de rien, il alla vers la maison familiale des Uchiwa. Malheureusement pour lui le sort (ou l'auteur) c'était décidé à lui rendre la vie dure. Car devant lui, tout sourire, se tenait… GAI ! Il tenta de rebrousser chemin, espérant sincèrement que la grenouille ne l'ai pas vu mais ses vœux ne furent pas exhausser, Gai se tenait devant et le défiait du regard.

-Alors Kakashi ? Tu fuis devant l'adversité ? Je ne te savais pas lâche !

-Je ne suis pas lâche ! Je suis pressé ! Et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de perdre du temps avec toi ! Répliqua-t-il.

-Je te défie au…

-Au ? Oh tien ! Ce n'est pas Lee et Neji qui s'entre-tue là-bas ?

-Hein ?

Gai se retourna sans comprendre et Kakashi en profita pour s'en aller… « Non mais quel emmerdeur ! Pesta-t-il »

Il continua donc son chemin, mais un nouvel obstacle arriva… Sakura !

-Sensei !!! Cria-t-elle alors qu'il était juste à côté d'elle.

-Oui, Sakura ? Demanda-t-il lassé.

Elle se mit à rougir, à baisser les yeux et à bégayer… Kakashi soupira. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça en prétextant une mission importante ? Non… C'était son élève et il devait l'aider un minimum… Même si il était sûr que ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, n'avait pour but que de gagner le pari fait avec Ino 'Voir Kakashi sans son masque et l'embrasser'.

-Dite… Je me demandais si vous seriez d'accord pour m'entraîner… Je trouve que je suis faible et j'ai l'impression que je suis un poids pour l'équipe…

'Ce n'est pas qu'une impression !' Aurait voulu répondre Kakashi. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas dire ça à son élève… Il se contenta de soupirer et de faire un sourire forcé à la jeune fille.

-Très bien Sakura… Une heure tous les soirs, je me chargerais de t'entraîner ! Maintenant si tu veux bien…

-GENIAL ! Merci beaucoup Kakashi-sensei ! Sourit-elle.

-De rien Sakura mais je…

-Oh ! S'il vous plait Kakashi-sensei, on ne pourrait pas commencer tout de suite ?

-C'est que je…

Elle se colla à lui avec de grands yeux globuleux tout triste, ce qui la faisait ressembler à un poisson près à se suicider…

« Cette grognasse va me faire tout raté ! »

-NON ! Je suis désolé Sakura mais je suis pressé ! A demain ! Ne soit pas en retard !

Avant que Sakura ne puisse répliquer, il avait disparu sur un toit. Là au moins, personne ne viendrait l'emmerder, pas vrai ?

Mais apparemment, le sort (ou l'auteur) aimait vraiment beaucoup le faire chier car une fois qu'il eut posé le pied le pied sur un toit, celui-ci s'effondra. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne pu se rattraper. Il se retrouva sur un fauteuil rose dans un salon rose… Heu… Où il était ? Quand même pas chez Sakura ? Et voilà que la propriétaire des lieux se ramenait. Il se retourna, s'attendant à voir Sakura mais… Anko ?

-Hum… Je peux tout expliquer !

-Je te donne cinq seconde pour déguerpir ! Hurla-t-elle rouge de colère et de honte car elle n'avait sur elle qu'une serviette de bain.

Kakashi ne demanda pas son reste et avant qu'on ai pu dire « HOU ! Anko a un petit string rose dans la main, c'est sûrement ce qu'elle va porter » Kakashi était devant la demeure Uchiwa.

Il entra sans frapper et couru vers la pièce où Naruto et Sasuke devait être… La cuisine ! Ce qu'il vit l'étonna… Encore plus que la dernière fois, à Suna…

Devant lui se tenait le grand et fier Sasuke… Avec un tablier rose à dentelle ? Et Naruto était très élégant dans son tablier aux motifs fruitiers, il n'y a pas à dire…

Le blond lui fit un grand sourire, comme celui d'un enfant tout fier devant son père.

-J'ai fait un gâteau ! Dit-il en montrant le four.

Et là… Kakashi comprit qu'il avait supporter ; Gai, Sakura, Anko et des blessures psychologique irréversible et tout ça… Pour un morceau de gâteau ?

Fin ?

Keyko-san : Heu… Review's ?


End file.
